


"Huh"

by Fides



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lack of reaction can cover a lot of sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint POV

As a rule "huh" wasn't the reaction that Clint expected when someone walked in on him naked. And less so when he had a hand wrapped around his cock. Admittedly having someone walk in on him at a private moment wasn't that common an occurrence (whatever Natasha might like to claim - it wasn't his fault they didn't have the sock code in Russia), even counting all the people who had burst in while trying to kill him (which, again, was not _that_ common). Still "huh" was possibly a bit insulting. The guys trying to kill him had managed a better response than 'huh'!

Neither of them moved, caught in the echo... and that wasn't the response Clint expected either. No stammered apologies and quick exits or brusk avoidance and selective vision. Or, even, rough acceptance of shared necessity hidden behind ribbing and mockery. Nothing.

And maybe he should do something. Grab something to hold in front of him, dive for the cover, bluster about privacy and knocking and everyone doing it. Or let go of the slackened hold he had on himself, drop his hand from the pinch-grip he still has on one nipple. He doesn't do either. 

He doesn't feel frozen, or trapped. He just doesn't feel the need to do any of those things. Their eyes meet and fall away with ease. It just is.

"Huh," Clint replied.


	2. Phil POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately prior:

A day of back to back meetings only separated by budget reviews and debriefings had officially reduced Phil to instinctual response rather than thought. Currently his instincts were mostly focused on finding coffee that didn't taste like stale water. Or some that did - he'd really passed caring three meetings ago - as long as he was somewhere they couldn't find he and make him go to another meeting. At least no one without the clearance level required to access the SHIELD internal security systems and track him down.

He didn't relax until he'd made it to the residential block and he'd only made two or three junior agents take one look at him and turn right around. He'd needed to break out the raised finger of disapproval for one of them (he'd made a mental note of their name) but other than that he'd had been a thankfully clear run.

There was a sock on the floor. Phil blinked at it and sighed. Superspies and they still couldn't manage to do laundry without dropping it all over the hallway. He checked his watch - Barton (and it had to be Barton) had an appointment with R&D to go over some changes they'd requested with his bow. Picking up the errant sock he swiped his card over the access panel to Barton's door (right by the offending item - another clue to the owner's identity) and waited for the override to engage. 

Of course, now that Phil _really_ thought about it, there might have been a memo he'd half read about about Barton's appointment being moved. Which would explain why Barton was in fact in his room. It didn't explain the nudity or the masturbation but with Barton that didn't really need any further explanation. 

And apparently Barton liked nipple play. 

That didn't really need any explanation either. 

Phil considered saying something, apologising, making a joke - maybe something about that time in Stuttgart when they had all had to pretend to be repairmen - but the only word that came out of his mouth was...


End file.
